Do You Love Me?
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Mrs. Lovett kills Sweeney's Darling Lucy, to gain his love. Does she? Does he find out about Lucy? What will Mrs. Lovett do when she finds out what Sweeney got Toby to do? Sweenett/Toddett. Rated M for blood, language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic for Sweeney Todd, and so please be nice about it. If I really messed it up, please forgive me. (I know that Sweeney sounds slightly OCish, but he hasn't had sex for 15 years, he's horny, give me a break.) This is my first ST fic as I said, so I have never written one before. Never... Please just leave me some constructive critisism. And flames, well lets just say that my element is water so fire doesn't really bother me. Anyways enough with reality, Lets get onto the rated M Fantasy, shall we?**

**Rated M for mature themes that you uncool people may find offensive. There will most definitely be sex, so if you don't like that, I sugest that you leave ASAP. And anyways if you don't like sex, what are you doing reading any of my stories? Also rated M for blood, language, and alcohol reference.**

Do You Love Me

_I didn't know why I loved him so much, cause he could be a real prick sometimes. He was so cold to Toby and me. Sometimes I think that he hates us both. He stays locked up in his room, and sometimes doesn't come down for days on end. He can drink a bottle of gin a day, and sometimes I think he actually does, cause my stock of liquor is running low. I'm trying to get him to love me, and I won't stop until he does. My plans will most likely start with getting rid of that Lucy bitch. He believes her dead anyways, so whats the harm of killing her, and leaving her corpse in a sewer drain somewhere huh? She's always coming around at the worst of times, and messing up my plans. _

I walked over to the window, and looked across the street at a hunched figure, who was talking madly to herself.

'Well speak of the devil, and he shall appear,' I thought to myself, as I opened the door, and advance toward the woman across the dark street.

"Hello my dear." I said when I reached her. She turned quickly towards me, and started muttering under her breath.

"I said hello."

"Could you spare some change for a poor old woman?" She asked me in a sickly tone.

"I have something better." I said. "Follow me." I walked quickly down a dark alley to a place where I knew I could dump her lifeless body. I took a fleeting glance behind me, and sure enough she was following.

'Perfect.' I thought with glee. When I reached the end of the alley, I turned abruptly, and swung a butcher knife at her. The knife connected with her once fair skin, with a sound like tearing paper. I felt the warm blood spatter across my face, and tasted it as it seeped into my partially opened mouth. The sweet, coppery flavour made me gag, and I doubled over, ready to expel last nights dinner, but nothing came up. I stood strait, teetering a little as a wave of dizzyness overcame me.

When I regained my balance, I looked down at the stupid wretch, and felt another wave of nausia, as I saw the blood spurt from the ugly wound in her neck. I bent down, (with some difficulty, as the corset I was wearing pushed into my chest, restricting my breathing) and dragged the lifless woman to the open sewer drain, where I dropped her in.

Laughing, I returned to the pie shop, to have a bath. I sat in the warm water for hours, and when I finally got out I relised that I hadn't brought a change of clothes with me. I tightly wrapped a soft towel around my torso, and exited the bathroom. I walked into the sitting room, and stopped dead, almost dropping the towel as I saw Mr. T sitting in Albert's old chair. He looked up as I walked in, and gave me a ghost of a smile.

", I would like to talk to you." He said standing, and taking a few steps toward me.

I stood rooted to the spot, not able to speak, (for once) as he took the remaining stride toward me. He was so close to me, that I could smell his cologne, and for once he didn't smell as if he had bathed in gin.

"About what Mr. T?" I asked hoarsely.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned in toward me. "About how I am to pay for my room and board."

"You are paying for it Mr. T. You're getting me the meat for my shop." I said, breathless, if he meant that in the way that I think, no hope he meant that...

"Well," he said "I thought a shilling a week would do it, along with some help about the shop." My heart plummeted.

"Oh, yeah, sure that'll do it Mr. T." I said in my fake cheery tone.

"Good." He said, placing one of his hands on my cheek. I almost melted at his feet, he was touching me, in a caring way! I opened my eyes, and let out a little gasp to see that he'd also opened his. They were clouded with something like concern.

"Mrs. Lovett, are you alright?" He asked

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine, just a bit woosey. Got a bit of blood on me down in the bake house." I said. How I hated to lie to him, but this lie was needed. He would never forgive me if he found out that I killed his precious Lucy.

"Oh, well maybe you should lay down." He said moving back.

"Yeah, maybe I will." I said, I took step toward my room, but my legs wouldn't hold me up any longer, and I fell forward, to be caught by Mr. T. His hands were warm, and his arms were surprisingly strong, and for some reason unknown to me I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. Which of course was crazy, because I was being held in the arms of the most dangerous man I had ever met, a man who could kill anyone with absolutley no remorse, a man... who was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two. Hope you like it! I know that it was uploaded on the same day as Chapter one, but that's only because my mom wouldn't let me upload anything any sooner, and I know I should be working on Dreams of Past Actions of Present, but I haven't had any real inspiration to work on it. It should be uploaded soon though. **

He pushed me upright with what seemed like no difficulty at all, and put his arm around my waist, to help guide me to my bedroom. He entered the room first, and pulled me through the door by my upper arms, (he was none too gentle about it either) then helped me lay down on the bed. The towel came up my leg, only slightly, but it caught his eye for just a moment, and in that moment all time seemed to freeze for me, there was nobody else accept for the love of my life sitting across from me. Then... he moved, shattering my perfect world in same instant it was created.

"Well, I'll leave you to your rest Mrs. Lovett." He said, standing.

"Please, call me Nellie." I said, in a sugary cheerful tone. He turned toward me, as if he was seeing if I was serious or not.

"Nellie then." he said, in a dismissive tone.

I nodded my head, and he left the room. I lay flat on my back for the longest time, just daydreaming about how my life would be if he asked me to marry him. We would move out of london, cut the ropes, we would leave the past behind, and turn over a now leaf, we would be together for always, even when we went to hell. (I knew we were going to hell, knew it for a fact, we were killing people, and feeding their remains to the public. We were definitely going to hell, but one good thing was that I'd be there with him, for eternity.)

I heard a tentative knock on my door, and sat bolt upright, hoping that it was Mr. T come back to finish what he'd unknowingly started, but it was only Toby.

"What is it love?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare." He said in a weepy tone.

"Oh, well come with me, and I'll tuck you in." I said, standing. Toby's eyes widened, and I looked down to see that I was still only wearing the towel. "You go ahead. I'll catch up." I said, covering my tracks.

"Yes ma'am." he said, running back to his room. I heaved a sigh, and walked over to the wardrobe to get a nightgown. I dropped the towel on the floor, and grabbed my favorite silk gown. Usually, I would feel no shame at my nudity, as long as I was in my own room, but this time I was slightly ashamed, because I thought I felt someone's eyes crawling over my exposed skin. I turned in a quick circle, to see if there was someone there, but I saw nothing. I threw on the nightgown, and followed Toby, but by the time I got to his room he was already sleeping, so I turned around, and went back down to my room. I paused in the sitting room to look at the picture of my Albert, before I took it off the wall, and threw it in the fire. The flames came back to life, engulfing the frame in orange and yellow light.

I heaved another sigh, and went to my bedroom door. I turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Then, I saw him. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at his hands which were clasped together between his knees. I softly walked toward him, stopping about three feet away from him. He didn't seem to notice me standing there.

"Mr. T?" I questioned.

"Ah, Mrs. Lovett" he said standing, "I was just waiting for you."

"Please call me-" I began.

"Nellie, yes, so very sorry."

"What was it that you was waiting for me to do? I mean what did you want with me? I-I m-mean-" I stuttered.

He smiled, an actual real smile, and took a step forward. "I was wondering if I could sleep here for tonight. It often gets quite cold upstairs." he said, leaning down slightly.

"Um yeah, sure, go for it." I said, once again I was rooted to the spot by shock.

"Thank you, Nellie"

I loved the way my name sounded when he said it, I never really liked my name, It was too ordinary, and too plain. Albert had loved my name, but he never had much of an imagination, so I could see why he would. He never really had much of anything other than an appitite, he nearly ate us out house and home, then he died, and left me alone to fend for myself.

When I came out of the past I saw that Sweeney had made himself comfortable in my bed. The bed was big enough that both of us could comfortably fit in it without touching eachother, but when I climbed in with him he put his arms around me, and pulled me close to his body. We fit together perfectly. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow, so I figured that he was already sleeping, and the hugging was just a reflex, it would be normal. I began to shift slightly, to get comfortable, and he almost gave me a heart attack when he gave me a squeeze."Does my being so close bother you? Cause if it does, I can move back." he said, loosening his arms.

"No it doesn't bother me." I said, almost in panic. I felt his arms tighten around me again, and I nestled my head against his chest, but that's when I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I smiled to myself, and snuggled in closer to him.

"You move an awful lot." he said. His voice didn't have even a hint of tiredness to it, so I assumed that he wasn't complaining. I felt him sigh against my back, and then the arm that was draped over me was gone. I opened my eyes, and leaned up slightly. "Don't." he said "Just roll over." I did, so I was facing him, I felt his arms on me again, pulling me closer. When I felt his lips on mine my heart skipped a couple of beats. The kiss lingered between us, making me lightheaded. He pulled away from me, and held me back away from himself. "I'm sorry, that was out of line." he said. He wouldn't look at me, almost as if he was embarrassed, and I laughed out loud. He looked down at me, a flame of defiance and anger lighting up his eyes. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, venom coating the words.

"Nothing. You just sound like you were confessing to watching me change or something." I said. He blushed at these words, it wasn't really noticeable (unless you knew what he looked like normally), it was just a light pink flush across the bridge of his nose, and he looked down. My eyes widened, and I stared in awe. He looked back up at me, and narrowed his eyes. "Don't hold it against me." he said.

"It's not that. I already know about that. It's just you were blushing." I said.

His hand raised to the side of his face, where the blush was slowly fading. "Oh. Wait, you knew?" he asked, sounding horrified.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." I said.

"What the fact that I was watching you, or the reason why I was watching you?" He asked, with a shadow of a smile. I didn't have time to retort, because he captured my lips in a searing kiss. I moaned deeply, as his hand trailed up my leg, moving the silk fabric with it. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling the soft, unmarred skin, I allowed them to trail lower, past the flat plains of his stomach, to where my fingers rested on the top of his slacks. I pushed them down a bit, which must have startled him, because he stopped kissing me, and pulled away sharply. He looked down between us, before pulling my hands away. He put them above my head, and reached down to pull the nightgown up over my head. The soft sliding of the silk made my body react in ways it never had before. I could feel a deep throbbing sensation in my lower stomach, I never felt that with Albert. He was the "Wam Bam Thank You Ma'am" kind of man, he didn't care how I felt, as long as he got off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis: me no own, but I would do anything for a week with Johnny Depp! **

**Here's the new Chappie! Enjoy, and review! **

**Thanks for reading with Arashi-No-Shadow. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. The flight attendents will be coming around with your peanuts and hard liquor, don't forget to tip. The seatbelts have been removed for your comfort, so hold on tight! The inflight movie today will be... oh, wait there is no movie there's only some sexful rated M story. If you have any questions or problems, review, and the pilot Shadow-san will get back to you. Thanks for flying/reading with Arashi-No-Shadow.**

Do You Love Me?

The throbbing intensified, as Sweeney's hands played over my body, his long artistic fingers made whispy patterns on my skin. I shivered, as his lips brushed across my collarbone. He flipped me onto my back, and strattled my hips, he reached for me then. His fingers made gentle contact with my breast, making the nipple grow hard, and erect. I'd never felt passion like that, maybe it was because I loved him so much, or maybe it was because I'd never been touched like that before, God only knows.

The way his fingers slid over my skin, the sensual moans that escaped his partially open mouth when I touched him, the feeling of his hardness pressing against my thigh it was all magic. I reached down once again, to undo the clasp on the front of his slacks, and ease the zipper down. He leaned back, and watched my fingers fumble with the zipper. He tensed when my fingers "accidentally" brushed the bulge in his undershorts(boxers), and he reached down and grabbed my wrist. He gave it a slightly painful twist, and brought it up to his mouth, lightly he flicked his tongue out, and brushed it over the tips of my fingers.

I sighed when he pulled two of the fingers into his mouth, and began sucking gently, but still my other hand relentlessly pulled on his slacks, pulling them, and his undershorts(boxers), down. He was hard, and fully erect, when he felt the pants pulling on his legs, he released my fingers, and kicked them off. The pants hit the floor with a dull thud(his razor?) and dissapeared into the darkness. He leaned down to pick up a shinig object, and put it on the bedside table.(his razor.)

"Do you mean to use that?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" he retorted.

I was silent, at a loss of words, the truth was that I didn't know at that moment, but I had a sudden impulse to let him drag the blade through my flesh, just to see what it was like. He cleared his throat, to get my attention, and without thinking about it I said "Do it. Just very shallow."

He looked slightly taken aback, but he reached for the razor. The sing of the metal as he opened it gave me goosebumps, and the feeling of it pressing into my thigh made me gasp. The burning pain after that made me moan in pleasure. I looked down, to see a thin line of crimson liquid bubble to the surface of my skin, soon overflowing, and running like teardrops down the inside of my leg.

My eyes were glued to the blade as it descended on Mr. T's own thigh, it almost seemed to dance through the soft flesh. Our blood mingled together on the sheets, seemingly partless, an endless eternity together is what it seemed to symbolize. I felt lips on mine again, and his hands were on my breasts, stroking, and caressing gently. I knew one thing he was as different from my Albert as I was from his Lucy. He seemed to care how I felt, and fifteen years of not having sex didn't make him any less masterful, and creative. I reached down, and wrapped my fingers around him, what I felt made my eyes widen he was big, thick and long.

He reached down, and pulled my hands away pinning them above my head, he leaned forwards, and with a lingering kiss he pushed into me. I felt a scream rise in my throat, but I held it down, he pushed in deeper than I was used to, coming to a rest on my cervix. I took in a few gasping breaths when he pulled his mouth away,and waited in slight pain, and discomfort as I adjusted to his size. He began thrusting when I stopped gasping for breath, his member stabbed into me, bruising my cervix. The pleasure was greater than the pain, and I began to move with him. His lips were on mine again, his tongue ventured forth, to explore my mouth, our tongues mingled together for a few minutes, before he pulled away for a real breath of air.

I could feel the pressure building, as I felt my climax nearing. My orgasm came in waves, between his thrusts, crashing together like the waves of the ocean in a storm. I made a low gutteral sound in my throat, before calling out his name. His orgasmic event was pretty much the same as mine, then he collapsed on top of me, to catch his breath, before he rolled off of me to the bed.

"How'd all of this come around?" I asked, still slightly out of breath.

"I asked Toby to come down, and lure you out of your room, so I could wait here for you." he said.

"A bit cowardly isn't it?" I asked, not really angry.

"Yeah I guess." he sighed. Looking into my eyes.

"Mr. T? Do you love me?" I asked, watching him carefully.

There was a long pause, then he took a deep breath. "Yes."

My heart began doing summersaults in my chest. "Really?"

He smiled, and leaned toward me "Yes, I think you're a beautiful woman, and you deserve a good man. I think I could be that man. To agree all you have to do is take my hand." he said, holding his hand out for me.

Quickly I took his hand, and let him pull me into a tight embrace and one of the most passionate kisses I'd ever gotten from anyone.

_One Year Later._

_Now I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, the same bathroom where this all started, and stare at the beautiful gold ring on my finger with the words "I Love You" etched on the side of it. I walk out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen to sit at the table, and wait. Mr. T walks in the door, and throws me a dazzling smile. "And how are you this morning Mrs. Todd?"_

_"Very well thank you." _

_He pulls me to my feet, and gives me a quick hug, followed by a rough open mouthed kiss. I hear a giggle by the door, looking around Sweeney, I see Toby standing there, blushing, and trying to find somewhere else to look. I look back at Sweeney, and notice something just over his right shoulder._

_"Toby, throw the old woman out!"_

_Now I see that I have to get rid of that Johanna too. She's all he has left of his darling Lucy._

**Sorry for this chapter's being so short, but I just got kinda bored...anyways thanks for sticking with it for so long.**

**I'll respond to **_**all**_** of the reviews you send me. **

**Shadow-san**


End file.
